


we roll around beneath these sheets

by atlantisairlock



Series: quiet nights poured over ice & tanqueray: shoot x halsey [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous porn. I have no excuse for writing this. None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we roll around beneath these sheets

Here's the good thing about working on Team Machine - most days go well. The jobs are easy, in and out, nobody's in mortal danger at any time, the plan translates perfectly off paper and they're all in the subway by the end of the day. Shaw gets home, cleans her gun, feeds Bear and goes to sleep awaiting whatever comes the next day.

Sometimes, though - well, there's little one can expect when their career revolves around toting a gun and keeping civilians safe. Some days, there are complications. Some days, things fuck up.

Some days, people die.

One job, Root - Root doesn't die. But she comes close, getting in too deep in a drawn-out assault that nearly sends her tumbling thirty stories down into an empty elevator shaft. It takes all of Shaw's discipline not to raze the building to the ground (with Root in it) after John grabs Root's arm and manages to pull her back up to safety while her assailant screams all the way down to his death. 

On the way back to the shitty motel they're staying in before they make their way home, Shaw flat-out refuses to speak to Root. She's beyond furious, and more than a little irritated that she can't place why she is. Root's arrogance and sheer  _stupidity_ sometimes makes her want to  _punch_ the hacker in the face, but it's more than that. More than anger, or frustration. More than worry, even. She can't identify it, and it annoys her  _immensely._ She's still annoyed when Root knocks on her door that night with a playful glint in her eyes and an honest-to-god harness in her hand. "Long day, huh? Thought you might want to... blow off some steam with me."

Shaw stares at her for a solid minute, tamping down the insurmountable urge to grab her by the collar and shake her. Something wells up inside her at the thought of how close they -  _she_ came to losing Root today. It's enough for her to drag Root into the room and slam the door, pushing her up against the fibreglass. Surprise registers on Root's face as she's pinned, for the briefest moment, before her smile takes on a more predatory nature. "Is that how we're playing tonight?"

The fear is overtaken by a riptide of rage. The crack of Shaw's palm meeting Root's cheek is deafening, echoing in the tiny room. Silence hangs, stifling, in the air for a moment or two as neither of them speak. Root's eyes are rapidly turning watery, and alarm races through every vein in Shaw's body. She presses harder against Root's slim frame, bringing her face closer to Root's. "Don't fucking do that again," she hisses, sounding more vulnerable than she intended to. "I can't - what if - what if you'd fallen down that fucking lift shaft? What if you had died in that godforsaken building? Have you ever considered that? What would we have done? What would I have - " She cuts herself off. Too much. Too close. Too personal. She's shaking. Shaw takes a step back, loosens her grip on Root, turns away. Doesn't look back even when she feels Root's fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up. 

Root says her name like it's a benediction. Her fingers warm against Shaw's skin. She closes her eyes when Root kisses her - it's slow, and a little sloppy, the angle off, and she can hear those breathy little gasps that Root exhales into her mouth. Shaw releases her hold on Root's shoulders in favour of dropping her hands to slide around Root's hips. The harness is tossed onto one side of the bed, and Shaw feels her cup her hands around her ass, pushing her upwards, and she wraps her legs around Root's waist instinctively. 

They make it to the bed, somehow, and Shaw's sure they make out for hours, hands groping everywhere, Root on top of her, straddling her hips. She barely registers Root's hand reaching down between her thighs, one knee nudging her legs apart as she works the zipper of their jeans, working the heavy denim off their bodies and onto the carpeted floor. Shaw manages to prop herself up on the pathetic pillow they've provided, guide Root's head between her legs, fingers tangled in her hair as her - girlfriend? partner? lover? does it matter? - works her open with her fingers, circles her clit with her tongue. Shaw's mouth drops open in a soundless moan, closing her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. 

"Root," she pants, heavy and needy and wanting. Her grip tightens in Root's brown locks, tugging and twisting. Shaw looks down at Root's face buried at the apex of her thighs, another finger sliding inside her, and the  _sight_ is enough to make her come. She's still wet when Root lifts her head, crawls on her hands and knees to come to Shaw's side, pressing her mouth against Shaw's. 

"Fuck me," Root whispers, one hand trailing down the valley between her breasts and coming to rest on the flat of her stomach. Shaw eyes the strap-on lying docilely on the edge of the mattress, making a quick grab for it. One quick shove, and Root's lying supine on the scratchy sheets, hunger alight in her eyes as she watches Shaw's every move, watches her affix the harness onto her waist, lifts her head so her mouth is at her waist level when Shaw takes a step towards the bed. Moments like these are what she wants to capture on film forever, because Root sucks cock like a champ, doesn't break her gaze for a single moment when the strap-on slides in and out of her mouth. Shaw thinks she could watch this sight for the rest of her life, but Root's already got one hand between her legs, fingering herself to climax, and Shaw stops her midway by pushing her off the strap-on and clambering onto the bed. She tilts her head, looks at Root expectantly; Root bites her lip as she swings one leg to kneel above the toy, grasping the base and guiding it into her. 

Shaw thinks she moans when the head slides past Root's entrance and Root takes the shaft inside her, inch by inch, until it bottoms out. Her teeth sink deep into her bottom lip, drawing blood that Shaw wants to lick off, wants to taste. She watches as Root takes a few deep breaths, breasts heaving, as she gets used to the thickness, the feeling of being  _filled._ Watches as her eyes open once more, and she begins to rock herself on the strap-on, soft moans and whines slipping from her mouth, rolling off her tongue. 

She almost snorts when she thinks about how fucking absurd it is that she's coming to the realisation when Root's riding her, when they're fucking after a long day, but Shaw looks at Root throwing her head back and crying her name as she comes and something unfamiliar squeezes beneath her ribcage. Root - Root came into her life in the most ridiculous way and then got under her skin so deep that Shaw can't fathom living without her. She doesn't just want her. She needs her. She lov -

Root gingerly slides the strap-on out of her, looking blissed-out and fully satiated as she curls up beside Shaw. Shaw removes the harness, drops it into their jean pile, lets Root put her arms around her, bury her face in the hollow of her collarbone. 

"I'm still mad at you," Shaw reminds her sternly, and Root laughs, a muffled sound. "I love it when you get protective."

"Shut up," Shaw mumbles, but tightens her grip around Root anyway. 

"Long day tomorrow," Root murmurs, sounding sleepy. "Sleep well." She pauses, as if in hesitation, as if pondering, before she finally looks up at Shaw. "I love you."

Shaw doesn't respond, just presses a kiss to Root's forehead and doesn't move until she's sure Root's fallen asleep. "I love you too," she answers quietly, and it's probably just her imagination, but she thinks she sees Root smile. 


End file.
